1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery including a case containing a positive electrode and a negative electrode that are disposed with a separator sandwiched therebetween, a battery pack having an enclosure containing the battery and a circuit, and a method of manufacturing a connection terminal for making up the battery pack.
2. Background Art
Recently, with the widespread of portable and cordless electronic equipment, batteries as driving power sources of the equipment have been increasingly used. Among them, compact and lightweight secondary batteries having large energy density such as nickel hydrogen storage batteries and lithium ion batteries have received attention.
However, cases have been reported that lithium ion batteries cause firing due to contamination of conductive foreign matters in a cell during manufacture or failure in a safety protection function of a pack circuit. In order to address such problems of firing, a configuration in which a fire-extinguishing agent is provided inside a battery, and a configuration in which a fire-extinguishing agent is provided inside a battery pack containing batteries have been proposed.
However, the configuration in which a fire-extinguishing agent is provided in a battery or a battery pack is disadvantageous to miniaturization of the battery or the battery pack. When the miniaturization of a battery or a battery pack is hindered, a miniaturization of equipment incorporating the battery or the battery pack may be hindered.